Normal? Not Very
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: It's a normal day at the camps... or is it so normal? The question is, are you ready? UPDATE: THE NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION. WAS ONCE KNOWN AS "A Normal Day At The Camps" COOKIES! -The Aurum Writers
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

"Ugh…" I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I checked my alarm clock. It was 7:21 in the morning. I quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake anyone (as I am the only early bird, Percy doesn't get that), and went to the showers. After I brushed my hair, I went to the training center to practice with my sword (definitely not one of my strong points, I got my drakon bone sword only a couple weeks ago). It was surprising that the legendary Stoll brothers hadn't pulled a prank on someone yet. Unless…

Sure enough, a scream rang through the camp. We knew who it was all too well, we heard it every day. I smirked as I wondered what they did this time.

Katie's POV

"STOLL!" I screamed with rage. Oh my gods, Travis was DEAD. MEAT. I ran up to the arena to see if he was there. Only Annabeth was there, though. She was hacking a dummy to pieces when I ran up to her.

"HAVE YOU SEEN TRAVIS STOLL?!" I tried to keep my anger in while screaming. Okay, maybe I didn't do a good job.

"No, what now?" Annabeth replied with a sigh. I could see that she was struggling to hold a smile in.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Bye!" I gritted my teeth and stalked away. Hey, I was furious. Don't judge me.

I stormed along the path when suddenly, I heard someone laugh. I turned toward an "innocent" looking bush (which was shaking, by the way, hence the quotation marks around "innocent") and immediately shrank it. (By the way, I'm the daughter of Demeter. I can do things like that :D) Hiding behind it was the "one and only" Travis Stoll. I glared at him, and he didn't shrink away even when he saw my murderous face.

"What?" He tried to look innocent. Unfortunately for him, even though his father, Hermes, is the god of thieves, he has a _terrible_ poker face. He doesn't seem to notice that.

"WHAT ELSE?! THERE ARE EGGS AND CHOCOLATE BUNNIES ON THE ROOF!" I screamed in his face. **(A/N: HA! Oh, and all author's notes are in parentheses and bold. )**

"Why do you think it's me?" asked Travis, with a smirk.

"BECAUSE YOU DID IT LAST YEAR?" When Travis opened his mouth to protest, I screamed again, "AND THE YEAR BEFORE LAST YEAR? AND THE YEAR BEFORE? AND THE YEAR BEFORE? AND THE YEAR BEFORE?!"

"Okay, maybe I did do it. But it's only a little Easter decoration…"

"Um… there are still… what? Two months? Three months until Easter?" I started to calm down.

"..."

Ha! Got him there.

"You better go there and clean it up!" I screamed again.

"Make me." He stuck his tongue out at me.

_Hm…I got an idea…_I smirked evilly, and shouted, "HEY, CLARISSE!" to a retreating figure in the morning light.

"Y-you wouldn't." Travis stuttered. I took my time, enjoying the horrified expression he was using to express his dread.

"What?" Clarisse asked curiously. We became friends after the Second Titan War, so she was happy to beat anyone up for me. Travis, especially, knew this, and he paled.

"Could you get _this guy_" I jabbed my finger at Travis, who suddenly looked like a scared little guinea pig **(Me: Pun intended- remember the Sea of Monsters?)** "to clean up the _mess_ he made of our cabin?"

She didn't even need to reply, he automatically ran as fast as possible to the Demeter cabin and started cleaning the roof. We watched with satisfaction as he finished cleaning, took a step back to admire his handiwork, and promptly fell off the roof. Since we have a grass roof, it isn't a long way to fall, but it's enough to make others laugh when you trip.

_Well, that settles it_, I thought to myself with an evil grin .

Travis's POV

_That went well_, I thought despairingly as I trudged back to my cabin. _I play a prank, and I get humiliated. AND in front of Katie!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did I just say that? I mean, thinked that? I MEAN, think that? Okay, this is messed up. Even my thoughts are weird! All because of Katie._

Gods, I needed to get myself together. And stop pranking the Demeter cabin. If I keep doing it, I'm gonna get killed. But I can't help it- Katie looks so cu-, uh, I mean, funny, when she gets mad. Did I just think that? Seriously, what is wrong with me?

_Everything_, a voice whispered in my head.

_Really? Was that necessary?_ I thought back.

_Yep_, the voice replied back.

Okay, now I'm losing it.

_You're just arguing with yourself_, I thought again. _What could possibly be wrong with that?_

_Everything_, that stupid little voice in my head said again.

_Shut up_, I thought back.

Percy's POV

I woke up to someone screaming, "STOLL!" No question to who that was. _Oh, Katie_, I thought with a smirk. By the time I showered and changed, I saw Travis on the Demeter cabin's roof, cleaning chocolate bunnies and eggs off the roof. I turned and saw Annabeth, laughing at Travis along with the large crowd around the cabin. I wisely **(Me: Wisely? HA! Percy: HEY!)** decided not to say anything. It turns out, this was something of an annual tradition, however, because Travis was too caught up thinking of Katie **(Travis: HEY! Me: It's true. Katie: Ew.)** to realize that he was several months too early, so people were caught off guard. Otherwise, there would've been more people around the cabin.

"AH!" Travis screamed as he toppled off the cabin roof. **(Katie: Oh, the good memories… Travis: HEY! Me: You know how many people have said that already?)** Quite a few people burst into hysterics after that. **(Travis: HEY! Me: *facepalm*)** I watched, my eyes glimmering with amusement as Travis trudged back to the Hermes cabin after casting one last angry (and slightly wistful) look back at Katie Gardener.

I looked at Annabeth, slightly bewildered, and she smirked back at me. I stuck out my tongue (being the mature person that I am) at her, and she stuck her tongue out back at me. **(Me: Aren't they so cute? Percy and Annabeth: HEY! Me: SHUT UP.)**

After the crowd dispersed, I jogged over to Annabeth.

"What the heck just happened over here?" I questioned a slightly annoyed Annabeth.

"Well, Travis decorated the Demeter cabin's roof with chocolate bunnies and Easter eggs _again_. For just about the 25th time in a row. Only this time, he forgot it wasn't Easter yet, and Katie got Clarisse to make him clean it all up. And then he fell off the roof. Very entertaining. It's gotten to be an annual event now."

I nodded like I understood her, like when she talked about architecture, but in reality, I lost her somewhere around "chocolate bunnies" and "Easter eggs". Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm the best boyfriend ever. **(Me: Sarcasm intended.)** But still, you would nod off after five minutes. I just have a lot, and I mean _a lot_, of experience with this type of stuff. You can trust me about that. **(Annabeth: HEY! Me: Hay is for horses! Annabeth: Oh, shut up.)**

Anyway, we went over to get some breakfast at the pavilion, where we witnessed a very interesting scene…

Annabeth's POV

I clutched Percy's hand as we walked in on a screaming match between Katie and Andrew. Andrew was Katie's boyfriend- at that point, anyway. You'll see why I said that later.

Anyway, Andrew said, "Katie, you are an annoying, vain, selfish, clingy person and, let's face it: You don't deserve me. It's over. _Done_."

Katie yelled back, "What have _I_ done to _you_? You're the one who forgot my birthday two weeks ago, humiliated me in front of the Ares cabin, purposely stepped on my hand on the climbing wall and acting like it's an 'accident', laughed at me when I showed up with my hair messy, went behind my back with that _other girl_ and didn't care, and is acting like it all doesn't matter. It's all about _you_, huh? Well, I have news for you. I am making it clear to everyone: _I_ am the one breaking up with _you_."

Andrew wasn't listening, he was too busy flirting with the Aphrodite cabin and totally ignoring Katie like she didn't matter. I shared a look with Percy; from what we've seen of the two for a while, Katie _didn't_ matter to him.

Katie's mouth opened and closed like a fish. She snapped up, regained her composure, grabbed Andrew by the shoulders, swiveled him around so he was facing her, and slapped him across the face. Hard. 100 times. **(Me: Okay, yeah, bit of an over exaggeration…)**

The look on Andrew's face was priceless. He acted like he was about to be crowned king of the world, but someone just stole his crown. He stared at Katie with fury and outrage.

Katie looked shocked at her actions, but stared at him with an expression equivalent of his.

Andrew raised his hand like he was about to beat her up, when suddenly, he was pushed to the floor.

Travis stood in front of him. His expression was clear: If you lay _one hand_ on her, you will never again see the light of day.

For a minute, there was complete silence. I could see the Aphrodite girls that were flirting with him, they now looked disgusted at him and his actions. The Demeter cabin was looking at Katie sympathetically as she was led away in shock by- surprise, surprise- Travis.

Mr. D looked at Andrew lying on the floor, too humiliated and shocked to moved, and said, "Well, that was some amusing breakfast entertainment."

That broke the ice. Everyone went back to eating, chattering, and occasionally throwing a disgusted look at Andrew, who was still lying on the floor. No one could help it- Katie was so nice, it hurt to see her heart broken.

Percy poked me. "I hope that won't be me lying on the floor in the future."

"Then you better watch your back," I replied, while poking back. Though, we both knew, somehow, that what just happened would _never_ happen to us. _Never_.

Reyna's POV

**(Me: The setting is at Camp Jupiter) **I blinked awake. Gods of Olympus, what time was it? I rolled over and checked my alarm clock. Why hadn't it rung already? Then I saw the time: 5:34 A.M. I turned around and saw a silhouette looming over me. I almost screamed, but regained my composure and flicked on the light. I saw a tall, blond guy with electric-blue eyes and a tiny scar above his lip.

"J-Jason! What the Pluto are you doing here?!" I spluttered. My heart did a little flip-flop and I realized I was in my pajamas.

"Oh, you know… just chilling." He gave me a wink.

I regained my senses enough to say, "Get out of here before I kick your _podex_!" And he knew me well enough that I wouldn't be afraid to do it. That didn't stop him from lingering in the doorway on purpose.

"Besides, I thought that you would be with your _girlfriend_ (I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice) Piper, the _Greek_." I said "Greek" like someone would say "banana slug".

Jason automatically stepped out, but I could see his hurt expression. I tried to put on a satisfied expression for him to see when he looked back at me, but when he was gone, I collapsed on my bed, suddenly exhausted. I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. After all, wasn't I the one who sent him out?

On the other hand, he disappeared for _eight freaking months_. I had panicked, not knowing where he was, and he came back, with the _Greeks_. With a new _girlfriend_, Piper.

I put on my purple cloak and toga, and went out for _another_ senate meeting.

Jason's POV

I stormed over to to the Fifth Cohort's cabins. How dare she treat me like that? What have I done to her? It's not my fault that Juno had to erase my memories and transport me to Camp Half-Blood.

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. After I cooled down, I began to understand her fury. I disappeared for eight months only to come back with a new girlfriend. To tell you the truth, I wasn't so sure I liked Piper anymore. When I stayed away from Piper, I started to like her less. Maybe… was she using charmspeak on me? I _did_ notice that Piper had been casting a lot of dark looks in Reyna's direction, but was spending _way_ more time with Leo.

I guess I would have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BOOK. SORRY FOR NOT SAYING SO EARLIER. BYE! HAVE A COOKIE!**

-The Aurum Writers

* * *

Piper's POV

Where in the world was Leo? He was normally in the engine room. Oh, well. I had news for Jason.

"Hey, Jason? Could we talk?" I asked when I barged into his room.

"Uh… sure." He didn't seem so excited. Thank goodness, this would be a lot easier this way.

"So… um… how's it going?" I asked him.

"Fine." He seemed anxious to avoid my eyes.

"Jason…"

"Yeah?"

"I… um… think we, as a couple…"

"Yeah?" He seemed to perk up a bit. I tried to ignore the slight pain in my heart.

"I don't think it's working. I mean… it's just not right."

"Yeah. I understand."

"So… I guess we're over?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He came over to hug me and walked away. I noticed he was going toward Reyna's villa.

I tried to ignore the tears about to come as he practically ran over to Reyna.

"Hey…" A voice called.

"Um… hi." I tried to wipe my tears before turning around.

"So… you wanna talk?" Leo asked awkwardly.

"Sure." I hoped this would be better than the previous "chat".

* * *

Jason's POV

As I walked into Reyna's villa, I looked back. Piper was talking to Leo. _Again_. Looking at my feet, I really didn't want my ex-girlfriend dating my best friend. Ignoring that thought, I knocked on Reyna's door. No answer. Then, I remembered that she had _another_ senate meeting today. Gods, how many does she have in a day? I trudged over to the senate house.

* * *

Katie's POV

I was still in shock after I slapped Andrew. Travis was leading me into the forest. Suddenly, the truth sank in, and I sank to my knees and started to cry. Travis turned and saw me, furiously wiping my tears away, only to be replaced with more. Handing me a slightly rumpled tissue,

Travis asked, "Um… you okay?"

I laughed sadly. "Does it seem like I am?"

"Anyway, I'm sorry on what happened… with Andrew…" he mumbled.

"Oh well. Times like these will pass. I'll ask Clarisse to beat him up or something." I rolled a pebble between my thumb and my index finger.

"Wanna head back?" asked Travis, holding his hand out. I accepted it, and he pulled me up. Together, we headed back to the cabins.

Suddenly, we heard a shriek and a chorus of _awww_s coming from the Aphrodite cabin.

"They're finally together!" a girl screamed.

I rolled my eyes. Trust the Aphrodite girls to swoon over something so small. Then I realized that Travis was still holding my hand. I quickly glanced at him, his face was red but determined, and he didn't seem like he was letting go soon.

I blushed as we made our way across camp and to the lake.

* * *

Jason's POV

I barged my way to the senate house and took my place. Sighing, I looked at my watch. I flicked a button and there was a picture. Me and Reyna, holding hands, laughing at a stupid joke I made.

With a jolt, I remembered the meeting. I sat up, then slumped as I heard Octavian say, "Seventy-five orders of blue teddy bears are due today…"

It seemed like forever until the meeting ended. When Reyna finally dismissed everyone, I jumped up to her and quickly spoke. She looked at me with contempt. Her eyes were cold, and yet I still remembered when they were warm, full of life and laughter…

Anyway, I said, "Um, Reyna, me and Piper… Leo… we broke…"

"Speak properly," she snapped.

"Um… well… could we just go to your villa?" I finally stammered. I couldn't stop shaking. She shook her head, like she used to do, suppressing a smile. That perked me up.

"Come here," she replied, beckoning me.

She led me to a small hill looking out at New Rome. The cold morning air was starting to warm up, the birds were chirping, the sun was rising, basically your idea of a great day.

We sat down. "Well?" she prompted. I could swear she looked hopeful.

"Well…" I stuttered (again).

"Come on, say it!"

"Me and Piper… Piper and I… well, we sorta broke up…"

"What?!" Now she was stammering.

"Yeah. So, you know…"

"Mm-hm."

I flashed back to before I disappeared to Camp Half-Blood. I remember saying good night, then promising her a date the next day.

"So, I owe you a date, right?"

"Yeah?" Her eyes lit up.

"How about that cafe over on that street?" I pointed.

"Sure!" She looked excited. Suddenly, she stopped.

"So… I'm sorry… about how I treated you… when you came back." She blushed.

I cocked an eyebrow. "An apology? That's not very Roman of you."

"Shut up."

* * *

Leo's POV

Does anyone know why Piper is crying!?  
I am serious! She just turned around and starting crying. _Why?_ I don't know, but what _I do know_, Jason is going to die. _Die._ Nobody messes with Piper. I looked at her now, wondering how to get her to stop. I did what I first thought of. I pull her hand away from her face and she stared at me.

"Why are you are crying?", I asked her.

"Jason." she said angrily.

"What now?" I asked, confused.

" Jason." She said in that same bitter tone.

" Tell me." I demanded making a few balls of fire appear at my side. Piper stepped back

with her hands up, sniffling.

"Okay, okay." She said sounding surprised.

" Jason broke up with me." she said sadly and softly.

I was surprised. _Why would Jason do that? I thought he loved Piper…_

"_Leo?"_

"Yeah, that's me," I replied, a little concerned with how she was acting, all nervous and stuff.

"Will you help me with something?" She asked

"What?"

"Well…"

"PIPER!" Jason screamed in the background, interrupting Piper.

He started to charge toward Piper with his sword in hand and Reyna behind him.

I had to act fast, so I pushed Piper behind me and made a wall of fire between me and Jason.

"LOOK OUT!" Reyna screamed, now running toward us.

Jason stopped suddenly with a growl.

"PIPER!" He screamed.

I never seen Jason scream that way, especially at Piper. She started whimpering behind me.

"You used charmspeak on me!" He screamed. "_Why would you do that!"_

Now I was confused, so much that I put my guard down. The firewall fell. Jason began to run to Piper, and she tried to run, and so did I. But Jason caught up and pulled her to the ground. I heard a rumble. _Oh no! NO, NO, NO!_ Jason was going to use lightning. I knew I would be too late but _I had to_ try. I was too late, I saw it hit Piper in her chest and her head fell . I ran to Jason concurring up flames and shooting them at him.

"What on Earth did you _do_?!" I screamed at him, sending another wave.

He just shrugged, moved away from the fire, and started to run back up to Reyna. I began running over to Piper. _Why would he do that? What was happening?_

"PIPER!" I screamed. Oh gods, was she even _moving?_ "Piper! Wake up! IT'S UNCLE LEO AND I HAVE COOKIES!"

For some strange reason she woke up at the word 'cookies'. _What?_ Anyway, she saw me, but immediately passed out again.

* * *

Reyna's POV

I saw Jason run up the hill. _Why did I do this? I didn't think he would actually...listen to me. I didn't think he would take this seriously, and attack her…_ Realization hit me in the face.

_Oh my gods, it's my fault! It's my fault that Piper's in the infirmary right now! _These thoughts were replaced with something darker. It scared me that I was actually enjoying this. _Now there's no more competition… Jason is mine. _

_Stop it!_ I instructed myself. _You are the praetor of Roma. You are being silly and selfish. Now shut up._

I sighed, and shook my head, in order to clear away my shallow, jealous thoughts. _What kind of praetor am I? The kind that gets her boyfriend to turn against his ex-girlfriend for pleasure? No. I'm not that kind of person. Right? What can I do to get rid of this horrible, sick feeling of happiness? Distractions… _I looked around, searching for something that would need my mind's full, and undivided attention. When I found nothing that would occupy me enough, I sighed. The Parcae were definitely having fun with me. **(Me: Parcae are the Roman fates.) **A talk with Jason was destined to happen. _What can I say to calm him down? I don't want to make the situation worse than it already is. You know what? Stop thinking so much. Act on the spot._

* * *

Piper's POV

_Jason smiled at me, and pulled me close. "The fireworks are pretty, aren't they? I created them just for you. With my awesomeness, of course."_

"_Thank you, they are very pretty, o modest one." I felt my face grow warmer._

_He grinned, and looked up at the sky. I did the same, and my eyes widened during the finale. After the last firework burst into the sky, he turned his head toward me, except…_

"_Leo?" What? I thought that Jason was here, not Leo… I bit back an insane laugh, and said, "Not funny, Jason. Not funny at all."_

_Leo - I mean Jason...ummm...I mean, Leo-who-who-must-be-Jason looked at me with worry etched into his expression. "Are you okay Piper?"_

_I didn't answer. Something else had taken my attention. Someone seemed to be calling my name in the distance._

_Piper..._

_Piper?_

_Piper?!_

_Piper!_

_**PIPER!**_

I bolted awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: MUCH TO OUR DISAPPOINTMENT, WE STILL DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES, OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT.**

**A.N. We owe you guys a cookie from the last chapter. Here it is! (::)**

The Aurum Writers (p.s we are having co- names now)

* * *

Piper's POV

"Piper! Oh gods, you're awake." Leo looked at me strangely, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"No…why?" I asked him. In hindsight, I really _did_ forget everything that happened last night.

"Well..."

"Well _what?!_" I shouted at him.

"Okay, okay, don't get mad at me though, but Jason hit you with a lightning bolt".

That took about ten seconds to sink in. "_WHAT!_" I screamed so loud that the Titans in Tartarus could probably hear me. Then the door opened, and Annabeth came in. She looked at me then at Leo.

"We have been noted that Jason has just left the camp."

Leo looked shocked. "Was anyone _with _him?"

Annabeth looked at the ceiling. "We know someone did go with him, just not who."

"Then you'd better find out who."

"We can't, and Leo- calm down, you're hitting the nectar button too much. It has enough nectar to cause a flood." I saw Leo remove his hand from the button.

"We will be able to _get_ Jason though".

"Okay," Leo replied.

"Well I better leave. Leo, give Piper some nectar and start working on lightning proof armor and weapons for me."

"Wait, how am I suppose to do that?" Leo asked her.

Annabeth replied, "The Hecate cabin, of course, I'm about to go over there for another reason." She gestured her head toward me. "Just ask Lou." Then, she turned around and walked out of the infirmary.

After she left, Leo turned toward me and handed me a glass full of purple nectar. "How do you feel?" He asked me.

"Fine." I replied. "Wait a minute… why is the nectar purple?"

"I have no idea. Well, I'll see you later." He turned around and began walking toward the door. Before he exited, he looked over his shoulder to make sure that I really was feeling okay. I smiled to reassure him, and he walked out the door, a smile on his face the whole time. I put the glass to my lips and drank. It tasted just like the black bean soup I loved when I was a little girl. My father always made it for me when I was sick.

* * *

**Note from ****Platinum**,**Raven**, Nike, **and **Aquamarine**: The next POV will get a little…(how do I say this) **_**Romantic**_**.** **We are telling you this for the sake of the people who don't like that…that ****FLUFF.** **We're ****warning** **you. Oh, and Percy is kinda...OOC. Sorry.**

**The ****Aurum ****Writers **

* * *

Percy's POV

I saw Annabeth running toward me. She stopped in front of me, " Percy, Jason hit Pip-" I didn't let her finish. She has been gone for days on this so called "mishap" with Jason. I pulled her into a tight bear hug. I didn't let go, and neither did Annabeth. I saw her wince, but that didn't matter.

"I missed you."

I saw her smile, "I know."

"Why did you wince?" As soon a those words came out of my mouth I immediately regretted saying it.

"Oh, my ankle is sprained and my ribs feel like they could crack at any second." She replied in a casual tone.

I immediately let go of her. "How did that happen?" I asked.

"We failed trying to get Jason back."

"Oh." I said sheepishly, feeling guilty for hugging her so hard.

"I'll just walk with a limp now. I have to go to the Hecate cabin."

I decided to pick her up.

"_Percy,"_ She said warningly. I didn't listen. Instead, I ran to the lake. I crouched down and placed her in a shallow area.

"What are you-" I cut her off and moved the water to heal her wounds. She got up the moment her wounds were healed.

"Percy-" she warned.

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you going to-" I picked her up again and dived into the water. Making an air bubble around us was easy.

"Now what is this?" She asked.

"A recreation."

"Of what?"

"After the last war."

"Oh that," Annabeth smiled her wide, dazzling smile that seemed to make the bright, shining stars in the sky dim in comparison. I pulled her closer to me and decided it was time for a recreation. I kissed her like I did in the previous underwater one, and almost everything felt the same, and every element was just as wonderful. The only difference is that this time, it was longer and more confident. The Aphrodite cabin's muffled coo-ing couldn't matter less, as long as Annabeth was safe by my side, and out of harm's way.

It was the best underwater kiss ever.

* * *

**We are sincerely sorry for the short chapter. We were trying to make this update faster, and this seemed like a nice stopping point, and without a cliffhanger for once. Peace out, for now.**

**The ****Aurum ****Writers **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**HEY GUYS! SUP? AS YOU CAN SEE, THE FOURTH CHAPTER IS NOW OUT. THANKS FOR CLICKING ON THE LINK TO THIS STORY! NOW YOU GET MORE COOKIES! :D HERE: → (::) (::) (::) (::) ARE THEY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES OR RAISIN COOKIES, YOU ASK? WELL, THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW… OH, AND CHAPTER FOUR GETS INTO A MORE VIOLENT STORY. **

**The ****Aurum ****Writers **

* * *

Jason's POV

As I headed up the hill, I realized something. I have no idea why I would even _think _to hurt Piper, much less actually do it. I see Reyna coming towards me with a guilty expression on her face. Now I am more confused then ever. When Reyna came close enough to hear me, I asked her why she felt guilty.

Reyna's face took on a sour look, "Don't ask me that."

"Aren't we going to the city now?" I asked.

"I have to come clean."

"Come clean on what?" _Why would she have to come clean? _I thought.

"Sorry, but Piper won't be the only one in the infirmary." She turned around, and left. Just. Like. That. She didn't tell me where she was going, or what she meant by what she said. I would've followed her, but I saw Frank and Hazel storming up the hill towards me, glaring at me with such ferocity that it almost made the great, ex-praetor of Rome (coughcoughMEcoughcough) quiver in fear. Namely, me. I didn't have time to run, and escape their wrath, partly because Frank turned into a cheetah and Hazel conjured up jewels that are as sharp as needles. They made sure that they were in every direction that I could escape.

"Jason, you are going to have to come with us." Hazel demanded.

"She's right." Frank added.

"Why do I have to come with you guys?"

"You know why!" They both said in unison. Hazel came forward and grabbed my wrist, pulling me down the hill with Frank behind me. _How could this get any worse?_

I shouldn't have thought that.

* * *

Leo's POV

I walked from the infirmary with a smile plastered on my face. Once I was sure that Piper couldn't see me, I scowled, and sat down on a bench, deep in thought, while absentmindedly tinkering with a few pieces of metal. _Jason… I trusted him. I thought he was supposed to be the one who could hide his feelings well, and look composed on the outside, no matter how he's feeling on the inside. I thought he was my friend! But, I guess not. Hurting Piper like that, and probably feeling good afterwards. I'm guessing the times when he showed affection toward Piper, he was acting. I've got to say, he kept his act going for a pretty long time. I actually believed him. I've got to get pointers on how to act that well. If I could act like that, I would drown in affection aimed towards __**moi**__. _I got up, with a mini Ferris wheel in my hand. I'm going to get Jason to teach me.

_Stop, Valdez! Remember what he did to Piper? You're supposed to be mad at him! _A nagging voice in my head told me. _Riiiight. _I felt more resent towards Jason build inside of me when I thought of what he did to Piper. I angrily tore apart the mini Ferris wheel, the metal collapsing in my hands. I was still fuming when Hazel walked up to me.

"Meeting in the senate house. It's about Jason. We're going to get him to answer some questions about his behavior."

"Roger that." Perfect. I'm gonna get some answers.

* * *

Travis' POV

_She's cute when she blushes. Wait. Did I really just think that?! Bad Stoll. You're supposed to be listening to what she's talking about! _I tuned back in to her words.

"-so basically, what I'm trying to say is… thank you for the help back there."

That last part caught me off guard. How do you accept an apology from the girl you like? "Uh… uhm… ahem…" My face was totally red. "You'rewelcomeIguess." I mumbled quickly.

"Travis." I hear Katie whisper. _She's using a different tone. Is she okay?! Please be okay!_

"Yes?" I replied cautiously. _I'll just see how things play out. _

" So…um do you want to go to the…"

I immediately knew what she was trying to say. "The camp festival?" My whole body was shaking, and my mind went into auto-circuit. _Stoll, you have to say yes! If you don't, you won't get those points! Don't be a chicken! Your crush is asking you out! Oh wait, did she just say something? Oops…_

"Travis, are you listening?" I heard Katie say in the background. I looked at her again. "What's your answer?" She asked me. _Wait. Is that hope in her eyes?_

"Y-Yes?" I replied. My face was definitely red, and I tried to keep my dignity in check.

"Well, see you then." Katie smiled at me and walked away, leaving me wondering if that whole scene actually happened or not.

It took a few minutes to sink in.

"YES! TEN POINTS FOR TRAVIS STOLL!"

"Nice, dude! Nice…" Connor said, suddenly appearing next to me, looking slightly sad. He was now ten whole points behind. I smirked at him, pumped my fist into the air, and started jumping on my bed. Connor hit me with a pillow, and we started a pillow fight.

I didn't realize that the entire cabin was staring at me. Oops.

* * *

Katie's POV

Oh my gods, I actually did that! Why would I do that?! He's _way_ too annoying for me! But… he did look cute when he stuttered. _Wait. Did I actually think that?! Wow._

Suddenly, while I walked back to my cabin, the entire Aphrodite cabin suddenly came out from hiding.

"I KNEW IT!" One of them shrieked.

"Aw, dang it," another replied good-naturedly. "Fifteen drachmas to you."

I blinked. _They betted on this?! The Hermes cabin is definitely rubbing off on them…_

* * *

**Aqua: THANK YOU TO ALL OF OUR REVIEWERS! EVEN IF YOU DID CRITICIZE OUR WRITING…**

**NOW, WE WILL BE RESPONDING TO THE REVIEWS. OR AT LEAST TRY TO.**

**Guest :Make that whole chapter a bad dream of pipers.**

**I hate stories with piper and Leo it makes me want to smash my phone. Make piper and jason together and Leo and Reyna. Stories with those two couples are awesome.**

**Leyna and Jasper rock**

**By the great and all powerful king of the Hawks.**

**Nike: It's not going to be Liper. Also, it's Jeyna because that's just easier to write. Sorry if you're not a fan. :(**

**Aqua: We're not Piper and Leo either. It doesn't work, Piper and Leo are too much like siblings to be in a relationship. This is more like siblings comforting one another. We'll try to make it more clear. Darn it, I spoiled the whole thing…**

**Guest: This is pretty childish writing with poor grammar**

**Plotline was good tho**

**Aqua: Sorry about that. To tell you the truth, we are actually a bunch of eleven and twelve-year-olds. Are you talking about that last chapter? Because if you are, I'm the only grammar/spelling expert in this group. (It's true. I didn't get a chance to edit BECAUSE OF SCHOOL. Sorry, hopefully this chapter will be better.)**

**Nike: HEY WAIT A MINUTE ME TOO! I DIDN'T CONTRIBUTE TO CHAPTER 3! **

**Aqua: Oh yeah… Oh, and we have another member: SAY HELLO TO SILVER!**

**Crowd: HELLO TO SILVER!**

**Aqua: Oh, shut up.**

**guest 11: Love the story. UPDATE!**

**Aqua: Thanks! We will, as you can see, we are a bit faster than most people, since we have a group of people. YAY! It's fun.**

**nowyoucanseemepokemon: Hi, i found the story, nice cliffhanger.**

**Aqua: Thanks, we tried to troll Rick Riordan style (well not really :P), but we're too nice for that. Or really… :D**

**Nike: I did not get a word you just said. **

**Aqua: Shut up. Hopefully you guys will be smarter than her…**

**Nike: Guess what? It's your turn to shut up.**

**Aqua: Well, guess what? You should shut up. You shut up first and then I will.**

**Nike: Right after I say something. PLEASE REVIEW! EVERY REVIEW HELPS US BECOME BETTER WRITERS, NO MATTER HOW HARSH! **

**Aqua: Yeah, and we'll try to correct the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Nike: Well, this author's note is waaay too long, so I'll just shut up now. Kudos to those who actually read the whole thing.**

**Aqua: YES. I WON! NOW BYE. COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) Oh, and those are blue chocolate chip cookies. BUH-BYE! *shower of cookies falls down***

**Silver: What is this?**

**Aqua: I have absolutely no clue. Welcome! Now bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: STAR LIGHT, STAR BRIGHT. FIRST STAR I SEE TONIGHT. I WISH I MAY I WISH I MIGHT HAVE THE WISH I WISH TONIGHT. Still don't own Percy Jackson or the characters in it. Dang it. Oh well, hope you like this chapter.

~The Aurum Writers

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were curled up on the couch. Annabeth was talking about something she saw on a cereal box and how inaccurate it was. I don't ever really care about what she's talking about, but I try to look like I'm listening intently anyways. Actually, I'm technically listening intently to her. Well, the sound of her voice, anyways. It sounds stern, and hard as steel. I love it, and everything else about her. How her eyes are cold, and calculating, but hold warmth and compassion in them, as if she had seen the whole world, and everything in it, how her hair smells like fresh lemons, even after a full day of training and fighting. Dude, you should really listen to what she's saying, in case she quizzes you unexpectedly. I reminded myself, trying to tear my thoughts away from Annabeth's many awesome traits. After trying hard to do that for a few seconds, I gave up and continued thinking about Annabeth. I'm not gonna let anything or anyone hurt her.

"Earth to Percy!"

I tuned back into the world, only to see Annabeth frantically waving her hands in front of my face.

"I'm back."

For some reason, Annabeth's face looked worried. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Uh oh, what happened?

"The screams and shouts for help outside."

The last word barely left her mouth, and I'm already out the door. What I saw outside is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

Jason's POV

Hazel and Frank were still pulling me along the streets of New Rome. Wondering where we were going, I asked them where our final destination would be. Hazel said, "Why, to the senate house of course!"

"Obviously," Frank added, glaring at me. He was probably mad at me for hitting Piper with a lightning bolt. It was strange, though. I don't really remember why I hit Piper with a bolt. My body just kind of...acted on its own. We reached the senate house, and I pulled myself out of my confused thoughts. Inside, we took our seats and waited for the meeting to begin. Other people filed in, including Reyna, Leo, and… Octavian. Oh gods... he's definitely going to enjoy insulting and pressing charges against me. Frank and Hazel sat on either side of me. By the time Chiron came in, I was mentally writing down my will. Sorry dad, for having to leave this life so soon. I saw Reyna get up across from me, looking more guilty than ever.

She began to speak formally. "We are gathered here today because of an incident that happened recently." She took a big breath, looking as if she expected the world to explode soon. "I would like Octavian to continue the trial and meeting."

Octavian smiled slyly and I had to truly focus in order to hide my panic.It must make Octavian happy that he's got me like a caged animal. "Before I punish our beloved ex-praetor, I would like to have Leo to explain what incident took place a few days ago." He said.

Leo got up and glared at me. "Recently, I was comforting Piper when Jason ran in unexpectedly, and attacked her. I tried to cover for her while she escaped, but he was able to chase her down. He wasted no time to hit her with a lightning bolt. Luckily, I was there when Piper was hurt, so I brought her to the infirmary in time." Leo finished his statement and left the room.

Octavian stood up happily. "Now, to press charges." He said ominously. He raised his head high and spoke with a new level of authority. "We cannot ignore what has happened, therefore I think the type of punishment should be Roman." All the Romans in the room besides Reyna nodded in agreement, looking slightly uncomfortable to be agreeing with Octavian. I tried to stand up, but was quickly pushed down.

Octavian sighed, and said with an annoyed tone, "Jason, do you have something to say or shall I go speak to Piper about the punishment?"

"I do, in fact, have something to say."

"What is it then?"

I was about to speak when I saw Reyna raise her finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet. The movement was so subtle, that I wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for my ability to notice everything, no matter how small. I obeyed Reyna and closed my mouth, aiming my gaze away from him.

"I thought so." Octavian said with a victorious glint in his eyes. "I will be back with results soon." The room soon filled with talking. The next thing that happened was so sudden that I didn't have a chance to defend myself.

I heard footsteps behind me, and an unidentifiable voice said, "Sorry, Jason." Right after those words were said, something hard hit my head, and everything went black.

When I regained consciousness, it took me a while to take in my surroundings. When I did, I gave a small 'manly' yelp of surprise. I was in a field of wheat, and sitting next to me, with an impatient look of her face, was Reyna. "Finally, you're awake. Sit up. We have a lot to talk about."

Uh oh...When Reyna talks with that tone, nothing good comes out of the conversation.

* * *

Piper's POV

I woke up with ambrosia in my mouth. Leo had been force-feeding me some in a zombified state.

"Leo! Too much!" My voice was raspy and it sounded like I hadn't talked in days.

Leo's eyes widened when he realized what he was doing. "Oops! Sorry, I was just very worried about you, and I wanted you to get better sooner." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

I asked, "What's going on with everyone? I hear yelling outside." I tried getting out of bed, but almost fainted. Leo grabbed my arm and helped me walk outside.

Everyone was running around and yelling frantically.

Leo yelled, "Ok, what happened?!"

Octavian, who had apparently come back from deciding Jason's "Roman punishment", yelled rather loudly in his face, "Jason and Reyna are gone!" Then, he noticed me and stated the obvious. "Oh hey Piper, you're awake."

"Yeah, but barely." Right after the words left my mouth, a centurion appeared.

He announced rather dramatically, "I have found Jason and Reyna!"

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Oh my gods… How the Hades did this get here?!" I sputtered. There was a giant pit scorpion at the edge of the clearing, with a ring of Ares kids around it. Katie was clutching on to Travis's arm, and Travis was waving his sword around wildly. The Aphrodite kids were running around with their hair on fire (don't ask why). Beside me, Percy stood rigidly, trying to keep his fear from showing through. He wasn't successful.

One of my siblings, Marcus, ran out of the crowd and stood in front of me. "Apparently, that pit scorpion breathes fire."

"Well, that explains a lot," I grumbled.

Marcus glanced at Percy and saw through his act, "Hey, is he okay?"

I swallowed. "When Luke was still here, he and Percy went out to train together at the end of summer. Luke almost killed him with a pit scorpion."

"…Oh." Marcus lowered his gaze.

"We have to kill it! Percy can't help, as you can see, so it's down to the rest of the campers," I yelled at the crowd. When the rest of the demigods saw Percy, their best bet at beating the scorpion, frozen with shock, most of them looked at me. They suspected that I had a plan. They were right.

"The Ares cabin, lock shields. Try to prevent it from stinging anyone. My cabin, help defend the rest of the campers. Apollo cabin, be ready to help with injuries. And the rest of you… help us attack." I stood confidently and gave out orders as everyone scurried to their places.

As everyone fought, I ran over to the pit scorpion. It hissed and lashed at me with its stinger, but I was nimble and dodged the attacks. Boy, was I glad I trained today. As the scorpion writhed, obviously tired from all of us attacking and defending, I slashed. It fell down, the two halves of it lying limply. I leaned over to inspect it. Big mistake. Suddenly, the tail end twitched, and I felt a burning pain sear through my body like fire. The campers were cheering, but when they saw my arm, they stopped abruptly. I staggered over to Percy, who was coming out of his shock, and leaned on him. The last thing I remember was looking into his worried face.

Aqua: Well, that was interesting. *eats popcorn and jumps on bed* CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Sorry, but we're just like that. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! EVEN THOUGH HALF OF THEM WERE CRITICISM AND THERE WERE, LIKE FOUR PEOPLE! STILL, THANKS! COOKIE! (::) *cues others to come out* Well, looks like only Nike is here… Sorry, Platinum, Silver, and Raven! We did most of this chapter without you, but you helped with some. Okay, now to Nike!

Nike: Actually, they all wrote some of it.

Aqua: Yeah, I said that. Derp.

Nike: Meh. :P Blame my ADHD.

Aqua: Yeah… If you couldn't tell, we both have ADHD. As well as everyone else in our group, so yeah.

Nike: BYE! For now… Whoo! Two chapters in one day! We are sooo awesome!

Aqua: THIS STORY'S ON FI-YAH! BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqua: HEY GUYS! SO WE CHECKED OUR VIEWS TODAY, AND WE'RE GETTING SO MANY. WELL, IT MIGHT NOT SEEM TOO MUCH TO YOU GUYS, BUT IT'S A TON FOR US. 586 VIEWS! OH MY GODS. WE'RE JUST KIDS, BUT IT MEANS A LOT TO US. THANK YOU SO MUCH. WHEN WE FIRST STARTED THIS, LIKE, SIX DAYS AGO, WE NEVER IMAGINED THAT ANYONE WOULD LIKE IT. WE JUST WANTED TO HAVE FUN AND IMPROVE OUR WRITING (SOME OF US HAVE CRAPPY LANGUAGE ARTS GRADES), BUT WE GOT REVIEWS, AND VIEWS, AND EVEN FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES. THANK YOU! AND NOW I TOOK UP A TON OF LINES AND THIS IS GETTING WAY TOO SAPPY!**

**Nike: WE DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WOULD ACTUALLY TAKE THE TIME TO READ OUR STORY!**

**Aqua: YEAH, YEAH, IT'S TRUE. THANK YOU! MY ADHD IS ACTING UP AGAIN, SO YEAH. IDEA FOUNTAIN TIME! BYE!**

**Nike: OKAY, OKAY, WE'LL JUST GET TO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**All of us: DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! UNFORTUNATELY, OTHERWISE A LOT OF THINGS WOULD BE GOING OUR WAY, LIKE NO ONE DYING :3**

**Nike: I still would've killed off Kronos, though.**

**Aqua: Duh! Anyway, this is getting LONG again, and I have to go to sleep as it is 11:46 PM. If Nike can, she will continue writing. Now, at least for MOI, Aqua, it's night-night time. BYE! *cookie shower***

**Nike: Okay, I need to go to sleep too. (Useless information: It is now 11:48 PM.) WAIT! Please leave a review saying which person's POV you want to see more of. **

* * *

Percy's POV

Oh, gods. This was _not_ good. As Annabeth blacked out, I finally came to my senses and started screaming for help. The Apollo cabin rushed Annabeth to the infirmary.

"CHIRON! CHIRON," I yelled as Annabeth was whisked off. "CHIRON! ANNABETH NEEDS HELP!"

I followed Annabeth while Chiron galloped over to me.

"What happened?" Chiron asked, then saw Annabeth lying on a stretcher, turning gray. "Oh dear, not another one."

Finally, the head of the Apollo cabin turned around and said gently to me, "Percy, I think it's better if you go off and do something else." I protested, but Chiron steered me away.

I decided to go to the arena again, and saw Annabeth's drakon bone sword lying on the ground. I picked it up and kept walking.

As I entered the arena, I saw the straw dummies that Annabeth was slashing through earlier. A surge of anger went through me, and I ripped all of them apart.

_No one_- I ripped one in half- _dares_- I stabbed one in the stomach and stepped on its chest- _to hurt_- I thrust my sword into a dummy's head- _Annabeth!_

"That was impressive," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Chiron, staring at me with surprise and respect.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "You have to build a bunch of replacement dummies."

"Well, we always build new ones every summer. It's a routine." Chiron replied.

"How's Annabeth doing?" I asked worriedly.

"Fine, she just needs rest. You can go visit her-"

Without hearing what Chiron said next, I raced back to the infirmary.

* * *

Jason's POV

I sat up slowly and felt my head. There was a large bump about the size of a golfball. I grumbled, "Reyna, what did you hit me with?"

She replied innocently, "Oh, just my golden shield."

"Why would you have a golden shield with you?" I asked, confused.

"For emergencies,"

"Was that considered an emergency?"

"...Yes."

"...You're insufferable."

"You're too stubborn! It was the only way to get you here without your complaining." Reyna pouted, looking somewhat… _cute?_

"And you just assume that I'll be complaining the whole time?!" I countered, angrily.

"Yes! You're always like, 'I'm so sorry, but I have somewhere else I need to be'!"

"Hey! That was only once!"

"Yeah sure, if you count the last hundred times as just 'once'."

"That's exaggerated."

"Yeah, well maybe just a _little_."

"A lot. Now get to the point, I don't have all day."

"See?! You're just like that. You always want to leave as soon as possible. Anyways, I brought you here to speak to you privately. To apologize… and hope for your forgiveness." She paused and straightened up, looking me right in the eyes. "I'm the one who sent the pit scorpion to Camp Half-Blood. And sent one of the eidolons after you."

"What? But I thought that they swore to never take over our bodies again?"

"Jason, the truce never happened. The Mist changed your thoughts and drugged you into thinking that they agreed to your conditions. In truth, they never did."

I found myself dumbfounded. _I was tricked by the Mist...again?_

"I'm not going to give you any more details. I only ask you for forgiveness."

"HADES NO!" So she has me take all of the blame in court without standing up for me - when she's the one who caused the incident - allows me to take the punishment, however harsh it may be, and then she asks for forgiveness?!

"I didn't think you would give me your forgiveness freely." She looked disappointed. "I'm going to send you back to camp. By the time you arrive there, you will have completely forgotten about this conversation." Wait… were her eyes… glowing? Before I could react, she waved her hand, and darkness swallowed me whole again.

**O-O-O  
**

When I came to, I was standing on a little hill that Reyna and I used to love. What the Pluto just happened? Why did I feel like… like there was something missing from my memory?

I clutched my head and fell to my knees. ARGH! I _hated _this feeling. I'd felt it before, when Juno took my memories.

"Turn around, dear, and look who's behind you," said a voice. I couldn't place it, but it sounded familiar, with a motherly edge to it.

I turned around, and saw Juno standing right behind me, looking at me with pity.

"What do you want?" I growled. I still hadn't quite forgiven her for taking my memories away.

"I've come to restore the memories that you lost," She replied, not taking note of my manner.

Before I could protest, she put her hand on my forehead and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a wave of contentment washed over me. I fell down onto my butt as my memory came back.

"Well, aren't you going to say thank you?" Juno asked impatiently.

"Thank you, Lady Juno," I hastily replied on one knee.

As Juno disappeared, I suddenly was furious. Furious at Reyna, furious at the eidolons, furious at the Mist. Anger came in huge waves, crashing into me, sweeping me off my feet.

I stormed to Reyna's villa, again, and barged in without asking.

Reyna was at her desk, impatiently looking at me. "What do you want?"

"What I want to know," I growled at her, "Is what you did to me."

Reyna looked confused. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

I could see straight through her act. "You sent a pit scorpion to Camp Half-Blood. You sent an eidolon after me and now I'm possessed. You let me take the blame and the punishment. Look at what you've done. Piper's hurt. Annabeth's almost dead. All of this was _your fault_!" With every accusation, I stepped closer to her, until I was standing right over her.

Reyna looked truly frightened. "Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Suddenly, I remembered the glowing eyes. Piper told me about them once, how my eyes glowed when I was possessed by that eidolon. I remembered how I wondered about them before everything went black.

"Really, Jason. I don't remember a thing!" Reyna looked terrified. I don't remember ever being this angry at her.

Finally, I understood. I knew what had happened.

"Okay. I believe you. Now, I know what happened." I tried to calm down and look like I did when I was praetor.

"This is what happened. You got possessed by an eidolon - one that was on our ship. It called another one over, one that never set foot on our ship. That way, it could possess me without breaking the vow. The eidolon made all of the decisions for us and tried to make the camps fight. Now, we just have to convince the camps that it's true." I explained. Reyna looked a bit dizzy, but she nodded.

"I think I have a plan. First, we need to get the seven." She explained her plan to me, and asked me to call a truce with the seven for a while.

"Deal?" I finally asked.

"Deal." She shook my hand and we went off.

* * *

**Aqua: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! CLIFFHANGER NUMBER 2,138! NOW, PLEASE REVIEW, AND WE WILL NOW BE REPLYING TO THE NEXT REVIEWS! (cues others to come in)**

**acts29forchrist**

**1. I'm enjoying this! You got some nice lol's in there! "Annabeth: Hey! ; Percy: Hay is for the horses; Annabeth: Oh, shut up!" That was my favorite :)**

**Aqua: Yeah, that was my idea. No, really Nike, that was. (Nike's looking at me indignantly.)**

**Nike: I never said it wasn't. *shrugs indifferently* BTW, I had fun PM'ing you today!**

**2. Why would Jason do that!? I loved him! And I loved him for Piper too! I never did like Reyna. She doesn't love Jason like Piper does. This is amazing! I'm gonna keep reading.**

**Aqua: Yeah, the answer to that first question is in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like Jeyna, we're Jeyna shippers. It's easier to write, and Reyna went through so much. It's just better.**

**3. Dawww! They kissed again 3 3**

**Aqua: Yep! And we watched it! *eats popcorn* *Percy and Annabeth glare at me while blushing* AWW! Aren't they cute?**

**4. Travis and Katie! Yay! I am really enjoying this. Though I must say this isn't a normal day at Camp Half Blood, ya know what I mean.**

**Nike: We are, like, number one Tratie fans. And yeah, we know exactly what you mean. Sometime in the future, we'll probably change the name of this fanfic, so look out for that! **

**Aqua: Yeah, we are. It's fun to see Travis prank Katie 24/7. Although the breakup part was hard to write - we haven't even seen a breakup before.**

**5. Oh, I hope you update soon! I want to know what happens next! This is pretty cool because I'm 12 like you guys, and to see that other kids my age have the same passion for writing is pretty sweet. Remember, in demigods we trust -gives salute with two fingers- Keep writing! You're great!**

**Nike: Awww, thank you! **

**Raven: TRY TO UNDERSTAND WHY WE WROTE THIS WE DON'T REPLY TO COMMENTS THAT TELL US WE'RE TERRIBLE! BY the way shout out TO ANYONE WHO LIKES DOCTOR WHO!**

**Nike: We do respond to reviews that are harsh, we just don't reply sappily. **

**Aqua: Raven's obsessed with Doctor W- **

**Raven:DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE AQUA!**

**Aqua: I wasn't going to say anything! Just "*rolls eyes*". Gods! Anyway, Nike's right, and thanks. I'm eleven, like my profile says, and somehow I was born with the great gift of writing. Although, to tell you the truth, I wrote an embarrassing story with my friend when I was five… I'd HATE to show that.**

**Nike: Ha! I turned twelve like, four days ago! What'cha gonna do?! Although, I don't really care...**

**Raven: I TURNED 12, LIKE 2 MONTHS AGO!**

**Aqua: Good for you… I don't care…**

**Nike: Well, this is getting longer than the chapter, so we should all just stop commenting. PLEASE R&R! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All of us: HEY GUYS! WE'RE BACK WITH CHAPTER SEVEN! RIGHT AFTER WE POSTED THE SIXTH CHAPPIE WE REMEMBERED THAT WE FORGOT TO GIVE COOKIES! D: SO HERE THEY ARE! ONE FROM EACH OF US! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard we wish, the right to earn PJO isn't ours. Timey Wimey, May the Odds be ever in your favor. (Raven: RAVEN IS SHORT FOR RAVENCLAW and I like ravens…)**

**Aqua: ANNNNND… YES! ANOTHER MEMBER! SAY HELLO TO EMERALD, GUYS!**

**Crowd: HELLO TO EMERALD, GUYS!**

**Aqua: *facepalm* ANYWAY, COME ON OUT, EMERALD! *cues Emerald to come out***

**Emerald: Hi guys!**

**Aqua: Is that all? Fine, then. WELL, TO THE CHAPTER! BYE EVERYONE! *starts raining blue chocolate chip cookies***

**Silver: Sorry this is late but what the heck is going on here? And I turned 12 last year. In your face Nike!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I am going to _kill_ the person who sent that pit scorpion. KILL! ! _Nobody hurts Annabeth._ But I just stared at her, she was sleeping. Well I hope so. Chiron says she'll be ok but It will take her awhile to regain her strength. Thank goodness it was just a small scratch. I leaned toward her and shaked her shoulders. "Annabeth! Wake up, wake up," I whispered, trying to get her awake. I knew I would fail but still…..

* * *

Annabeth's POV

_I was sitting in front of Percy, watching the fireworks hurtle into the sky. It was just the two of us._

"_You know sometime, I wish we can do this everyday." Percy smiled at me._

_I smiled. "Of course you do."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, an indignant look on his face. Oh, Percy._

"_Annabeth!" _

_I turned. "Percy?"_

_He put his hands on my shoulders and starting shaking me._

"_Wake up, wake up!" He screamed. _I suddenly fell out of the memory, my eyes wide open. I saw Percy's worried face looming right above mine.

"Percy!" I yelped. Then, I regained myself and mumbled, "How long was I out?"

"Couple of hours." He replied, handing me a glass of nectar. His eyes told me that he had been worried sick about me.

I gulped the nectar down and immediately felt better. The unbearable pain subsided to a dull throbbing.

"Oh, here." Percy handed me my drakon bone sword. I took it and ran my hand over it.

Percy winced as I poked him with it. "Hey, isn't it kind of funny that this is happening a second time except our roles are reversed this time?" His voice sounded pained when he said that.

I laughed quietly, "Yeah, it is."

Suddenly, the door snapped open, and Reyna and Jason barged through, ruining our little 'moment'. They stopped in front of my bed after Reyna placed a locking enchantment on the door to prevent anyone from interrupting whatever they were going to do.

"Waoh, huh?" Percy said with his hands gripping the top of his pen. He moved in front of me.

"Percy, Annabeth." Reyna nodded in our direction.. "Listen up! We will explain everything to you once we get everyone from the last war's prophecy rounded up in here."

"Kinda hard to do when you place a lock on the door."

Reyna glanced at the door, "Oh, that? It only prevents people from getting in. As long as someone in here allows them in."

"And why does it matter that we keep people out?" I questioned, getting up to my feet and leaning on Percy for support.

"Sup guys? LEO HERE!" Someone was outside rapidly knocking on the door. Reyna rushed forward and opened the door. Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel all came in.

After they settled down, Reyna spoke again, "As I was saying this is an important meeting that can not be disturbed."

Suddenly, there was _another_ frantic knocking at the door.

Reyna sighed and said, "I shouldn't have said that. Come in!" She added.

The door swung open, and you'll never guess who was there.

* * *

**Aqua: CLIFFHANGER NUMBER… I lost count.**

**Nike: Uh oh! Who was there?! Review replying time!**

**Aqua: PLATINUM, THIS IS YOUR CUE! Oops… was I too obvious?**

**Nike: Nope. Not at all…**

**Platinum: …NO **

**acts29forchrist**

**1. Things just got a little bit awkward between the Romans and Greeks. (I like that)**

**Nike: Thanks for reviewing again! **

**Aqua: Yep!**

**Nike: Before the author's notes dominate the chapter, we will stop talking. **

**COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**Aqua: Again, I get the last say. BYE!**** *cookie explosion***


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqua: HI PEOPLES! IF YOU CAN'T TELL, IT'S AQUA HERE! AND WE HAVE DONE ANOTHER CHAPTER! UNFORTUNATELY, WE ARE WRAPPING THIS STORY UP AND STARTING NEW ONES! THERE MAY BE SEPARATE STORIES DONE BY EACH ONE OF US, BUT MOSTLY WE WORK ON ONE SINGLE STORY. SO, YEAH.**

**AAAAAAAAND… NEW MEMBER NUMBER SEVEN! AHHH! LIKE THE PROPHECY! WELCOME, DARGON!**

**Nike: I INTRODUCED HER TO THIS!**

**Dargon: Nike takes all the credit, as usual… yup, it's not like I have the my own free will or anything...**

**Aqua: Actually, I was the one who got the idea for this entire thing. BOO-YAH!**

**Nike: BUT I TOLD YOU ABOUT FAN FICTION! HA! IN YO FACE!**

**Aqua: Well, I actually shared this document with her in the first place.**

**Nike: Really? I thought I did… Wait, no, that was…*Inserts name that I can't say because we might get more stalkers if I did***

**Dargon: Can we just say that both of you introduced me to this? I sense a full-blown fight coming on.**

**Aqua and Nike: No, THIS IS A FIGHT TO THE FINISH!**

**Dargon: *Sigh* Anyways, while they sort this out, have a cookie. (::) *Shouts can be heard in the background***

**Aqua: Well, that was pointless. Anyway, cookie give-out time! :D (::)**

**Nike: (::)**

**Dargon: I already gave you one! :( Fine… (::)**

**Platinum: (::)**

**Raven: (::)**

**Emerald: (::)**

**Silver: (::)**

**Disclaimer: Much to our dismay, PJO still isn't ours to own. We have captured Rick Riordan, but he still hasn't let us have it yet. :( NOT! Just kidding! :P**

**Aqua: One more thing… we need ideas. It sounds crazy, but seriously. Could you guys review and tell us what POV you like and want the most? Thanks if you do, too bad for you if you don't. BYE! *another cookie explosion***

* * *

Percy's POV

There, glaring at use with hate, wearing full clad armor was none other than Camp Half-Blood's drakon slayer, Clarisse La Rue. Typical. "Hi, Clarisse!" I greeted her hyperly (Annabeth's awakening had granted me loads of happiness).

Reyna stared at her, speechless. When she regained her composure, she asked, curiously, "How did you manage to break my enchantment and get in?"

"I have absolutely no clue. And what is wrong with _you_, punk?" Clarisse looked at me like I had suddenly turned into a pink hippo. **(She hates pink… and hippos in this fanfic. Apparently, according to Aqua and Nike.)**

"No comment." I heard Leo murmur.

"Question." Piper said, raising her hand.

"This isn't school, Piper. You don't have to raise your hand. Just speak," I reminded her, playfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay then. Why'd you come, Clarisse? Did you have something to say or report?"

"No, duh. If I didn't, I wouldn't have wasted my time to come over to where you old geezers are. You see, this is what happened…" Clarisse began. "And now we have these random big burly dudes here! They say that they have the fireworks we ordered. WHEN DID WE ORDER FIREWORKS?! I suspect you, you little imp -" She stated, pointing at Leo. She then turned to me. _Why me? _"- Or _you_, Mr. Pink Hippo!" **(Aqua: Wait wut? O_O) **_Where did that come from? _

Suddenly, Leo burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"What's wrong with you?!" Clarisse glared at Leo.

"N-Nothing. Thought of something funny that happened a year ago." Leo said, wiping away the gleeful tears that had sprung to his eyes. "Anyhow, I'm the one who got these 'burly dudes' to come. THEY'RE GONNA GIVE US FIREWORKS FOR THE NEW YEAR'S CELEBRATION!" he whooped, spreading his arms out wide for emphasis.

Everyone rushed outside to greet the "big burly dudes". Except for Piper and Reyna. Eh, minor detail.

* * *

Piper's POV

"So, why'd you call us in for a meeting?" I asked out of curiosity after everyone stampeded out to greet the newcomers.

"I had something to ask of the seven of you. I wanted to have a truce between us two camps. We need to unite. It's been way too long since we first divided. It won't help matters if we keep it this way. But to do this, we need everyone's consent. Do you agree?"

I knew that we would need to reunite sooner or later. "Why? Why do we need to reunite again?"

Reyna took a deep breath, "The eidolons have attacked again. We need to suppress them with our forces."

"What's their objective?"

"I don't know. We still need to figure that out."

"Okaaay. I agree."

"You… what?"

"I agree."

"Huh. Didn't think it would be that easy. Can you help me by spreading the word to the others and telling me if they agree to the truce or not?"

"Sure." I ran outside to tell the others about the truce idea.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Everyone crowded around the "big, burly dudes" who were removing boxes of fireworks from their truck which they had driven into the camp. The Hephaestus cabin were moving the boxes of fireworks away, where they would enhance the dull, ordinary fireworks to move across the sky on New Year's like they always did. I watched and monitored their progress. After a while, I tore my gaze away from them when I saw Piper running out of the infirmary towards us.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

She replied, out of breath. "Reyna needs to talk to all of us. Just the seven."

_Oh gods_, I thought. _What now?_

As Piper raced to tell the others, I ran back to the infirmary. Reyna waited there with a grim face.

The others filed in one by one. Finally, after everyone had arrived, we all settled on the beds and chairs.

Reyna took another deep breath. "Something important happened. You know how Jason hit Piper with a lightning bolt, right?"

Pandemonium broke out at the mention of this. Jason winced and apologized.

"So, we found out what happened. Apparently, I got possessed by an eidolon who was on your ship and the eidolon possessing me called another eidolon who never set foot on your ship to possess Jason and the eidolon possessing Jason hit Piper with a lightning bolt to cause war between the two camps and the eidolon possessing me sent a pit scorpion to your camp." She took a deep breath.

"The thing is, we can't find out why." she finished. Everyone was silent as they processed what she had said. I knew that the others were thinking what I had in mind: _How do we know she's not lying, pulling off another spam to get herself and Jason out of trouble?_

Piper spoke up. "I know how."

* * *

**Aqua: WELLL… THAT'S ALL! For now…**

**Nike: YUP YUP! It's not a cliffhanger at all *sarcasm*...heh heh heh…:D Please review!**

**Aqua: Omigods! How in the world did I forget the sarcasm AND the reviews thing?!**

**act29forchrist**

**Hey, I love reviewing. I would like to see more Percy POV and more Piper POV. This is getting really interesting. I'm dying to know what happens next! Keep writing, you're great!**

**Nike: Awwww, thanks! Please update your stories too! I'd love to see more of that hunger games fanfic! :D Cookie! (::)**

**Aqua: Look who's getting mushy… JK (Nike: LMNOP… That's old…) (Aqua: Long story. Involves watersleeves.) ! Yeah, thanks for reviewing. We were getting stuck! I mean, like, we didn't upload for TWO WHOLE DAYS! THAT'S ALMOST WORSE THAN FORGETTING TO PUT ON MY MAKEUP! (Nike: WOW, MAKEUP?! I NEVER KNEW!) *SARCASM!***

**guest 11**

**I'm guessing it is either Thalia, Nico, or the Olympian gods plus Hades and Hestia.**

**Nike: Told you you wouldn't be able to guess! lol, Clarisse is like a really abandoned character, like the Stoll brothers and Katie, so we decided to just throw her in. Thanks for trying, though! :D Cookie for you too! (::)**

**Aqua: o.O Nike…**

**Nike: What? We have lots of cookies to give out!**

**Aqua: Not that...We may just have offended Clarisse a little bit… RUN WHILE YOU CAN!**

**Nike: *Runs away as quickly as possible, leaving a cloud of dust behind* SAVE MEEEEEEEEE! *Clarisse runs after me with a sword***

**Aqua: Well, that's the end of this response. RUN! *stampede of campers trying to get away from Clarisse's wrath***

**Nike: *Hides and looks at the disaster created* Oops?**

**Aqua: Well, then. BYE! COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: No awesomesauce PJO rights for us. Sigh… (Aqua: WE HAVE OFFERED. 15. DOLLARS. FOR THE RIGHTS. IS THAT NOT ENOUGH?) (Nike: No…?)**

* * *

Leo's POV

We were ready. We were going to test Reyna, and Jason, see if we could trust them. Piper came up with the plan. Kinda boring, if you ask me. Whatever. No one liked my alternative plan, so Piper's it is. The thing is, some of us trust them and some of us don't. I personally think we shouldn't be worrying about this. Reyna's trustable. But then… she is a bit secretive. Who knows what she's hiding… And who knows what'll happen with Jason? Oh well. Uncle Leo's gonna have it all figured out after this little plan of Piper's takes place.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(Flashback)**

We made an excuse for Reyna and Jason to get out of the infirmary while we discussed a plan. As soon as they left, Piper's expression turned deadly serious. "Listen, I don't know how much we can trust her. She's Roman, after all. We're still not sure if it was actually a bad call for the gods to separate us. It may actually be better for everyone if we hadn't even met again in the first place."

"Seriously, after all the Romans and we went through together, you still don't trust them?" Percy asked. "I know they're on our side. We're like, two sides of the same coin."

"Oh my gods, my Seaweed Brain actually knows about that saying?" Annabeth said, clapping her hand over her mouth and widening her eyes in mock surprise.

"Shut up. You taught it to me, Wise Girl. C'mon, I actually listened that time. You gotta give me credit for that." Percy replied, rolling his eyes. Annabeth smiled and pushed Percy playfully.** (Nike: Look! I used alliteration!) (Dargon: Omigosh. Wowwww. Lol!) (Aqua: o.O *sigh* Long story…)( Dragon: Ikr?! Don't be Mrs. Matthews, Nike!)**

"It will be a danger to all of us if they turn out to be traitors," Piper said, ignoring Annabeth and Percy's argument. "You're not gonna be ready if they pull a knife on you and stab you in the back if you think they're allies."

"Then what should we do?" Hazel asked. "How do we know they're on our side or not?"

"I wish life were more simple than this," Frank murmured.** (Aqua: AAAAAND another amazing quote by Frank Zhang.)**

"Well, it's not. I have a plan," Piper said. Everyone leaned in closer to listen, looking as if they could fall over at any second. Piper leaned back a little to avoid getting crushed if one of them fell over.

After a few seconds of Piper leaning back and looking uncomfortable, I lost my patience once again. "Well...? I've got something to do in Bunker 9. Can it have something to do with potatoes and Sharpies?" **(Nike: Kailee gave the potatoes idea. I just wrote it in. Credits to her. [Aqua: HI KAILEE!]) (Aqua: Leo will never change. NEVER. YOU HEAR THAT, RICK RIORDAN?! Oh, and we don't own Sharpies either. If we did, every one of them would be enchanted to draw on annoying people's faces.)**

Piper rolled her eyes. "Lay off, guys. I'm dying. Do you think that I have extremely strong stomach muscles? I can't stay in this position forever."

Everyone stood up straight. I snorted, "You're welcome, Beauty Queen."

"Thank you." Piper said, ignoring the nickname I gave her. Dangit. We all looked at her in an awkward silence, waiting for her to continue.

"Uh… Piper? Are you gonna continue, or…" Percy trailed off, waving his arms to show that he wanted her to continue telling us about her plan.

"Huh? Oh yeah, so this is what we're gonna do to test how much we can trust them." Piper told us the plan she had conjured. I've gotta admit that it was pretty foolproof. At least I thought so, until Annabeth pointed out a million flaws and fixed them for us. Now, it's foolproof. I'm still disappointed, though.

"So it's not gonna include potatoes or Sharpies?" I gave them all puppy dog eyes, hoping that they would understand. My heart was filled with happiness when Percy flashed me an understanding look. I felt my face light up, and saw him smirk. He mouthed the words, You're on your own this time. I pouted and everyone looked at me in mock pity. I scowled.

"Too bad. Let's get this test started!" Hazel said, looking at me pointedly. I sighed. They never understand… Except for Percy, who decided not to help me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Now we're here in front of the Big House, putting our test into action. In Annabeth's hands, she held two letters. One to Reyna, and one to Jason. Both contradicting each were going to see what they warn first; the camp or themselves. Who do they value more? The camp, or each other?

Quickly, I threw one paper-airplane-letter and Jason, and one at Reyna. Years of paper-airplane-throwing had prepared me for an amazing feat like this one. Well, sorta. All, right, they were mainly thrown at annoying people and teachers, but… yeah. Uh, that counts as some serious training (especially with all of those annoying people and teachers out there).

As the paper airplanes soared through the air, we watched with bated breath, hoping beyond hope that the planes would reach and hit their targets - or, more accurately, I watched with bated breath hoping that the planes would reach their targets, 'cause if they didn't Clarisse would beat me up. Lucky for me, the serious training came in handy. Without a flaw [Clarisse: Yeah sure imp *rolls eyes* if you count chopping off part of Chiron's fur and making him look at us in question, causing us to have to explain everything to him - everything about the plan we had agreed to keep a secret - and in the process of all that, we had to walk out of our hiding spot. You were lucky that Jason and Reyna didn't see us, or I would've beat you to the pulp.], the paper airplanes hit Jason and Reyna square in the back of the head. At the same time, they rubbed the back of their heads** (Silver: Nice synchronization…)**, and unfolded to the paper airplane to read it.

I heard someone congratulate me. "Thanks!" I yelled back. The others shoved their hands over my mouth to keep me quiet.

Aw, everyone wants a kiss from Uncle Leo.

* * *

Katie's POV

Travis tried to sneak attack me from behind. Of course, I had been anticipating it.

"BOO!" He yelled into by ear.

"Get off, Travis." I replied calmly.

"Aw, no scream?" Travis pouted like a toddler.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"C'mon, Katiebear…"

"Katiebear?!"

He fist pumped the air. "Yes, I annoyed her."

"Travis…" I glared.

"Katie~" He whined. Suddenly, his behavior changed, and he asked, "Paper airplanes? Ha, they hit Reyna and Jason! Nice aim, whoever threw those!"

I heard a muffled "Thanks!"And then multiple voices shushing the thanker.

Travis thought long and hard. You heard me, Travis Stoll actually used his brain! Shocker! However, according to him, thinking interferes with being nuts. Leo seemed to agree. That's why he always tried to keep his thinking to a minimum. But this was one of those rare moments when he actually thought before he did anything. Even I didn't see any of these moments - well, rarely.

"Dude… are you… thinking?!" Leo's muffled voice sounded shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised! It's just a rare occurrence," Travis was annoyed. I giggled and swatted his shoulder.

"Where's the fly?! Where's the fly?!" Travis frantically jumped around, swatting at an invisible bug.

"What?" I'm confused. That was random.

"Well, you swatted my shoulder, so I thought...that you saw a bug or something."

"Um…" I was a little confused. Then I laughed. "See, this is what you get when Travis Stoll starts to think. Absolute terror."

"That's not what I was thinking for! I wasn't thinking about some bug!" Travis looked hurt.

"Then what were you thinking about?" I'm not sure if I really want to know.

"I was thinking about you, Katiebear."

I've got to say, his words touched me, on some level. "You were...thinking about me?"

"Nope. I was trying to figure out who threw the paper airplane. I conclude that the thrower was...Chiron!"

I facepalmed. "What happened to thinking?" I complained.

Travis replied shortly, "Thinking is worser than logic".

"'Worser' is not a word, and do you mean illogical?"

"Yes…of course I do. Thinking is illogical, Katieb-"

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you, then?"

"Katie, Katie and just Kat-"

"Okay, Katiebear." He flashed a wide, energetic, Hermes-style smile. All I could do was smile back with my face red with anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Katiebear, but that color does not suit you," Travis teased.

My face turned even more red. "Travis…"

"Yeah?" He replied, ever so innocently.

"You're starting to get on my nerves."

"You know, Katiebear, you're kinda scary when you talk angrily and smile at the same time."

"Oh, really?" I smiled wickedly. He would never know what hit him.

Suddenly, I raised my hands. Travis's eyes widened.

"Katiebe -" he started.

He got cut off as strawberry vines snaked around his wrists, tying his hands together. The vines grew until he was almost completely wrapped in green. Ha ha, got him. Completely mummified by my wickedly awesome demigod powers.

I laughed as he turned red. Probably from embarrassment.

"Hm… perfect for this time of the year! Red and green - Christmas theme!" I sang.

He glared, but he didn't look very intimidating with his tomato-red face. After a while of unsuccessful glaring, he gave up, and smiled. Uh oh, here comes the snarky remark.

"Oh, Katiebear, I never knew you were capable of pulling off a trick like that. I've got to remember that." He pulled out a notebook with his teeth, and jotted something down about 'the element of surprise'.

"Travis, what are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Free me, and I'll show you," he replied smugly.

"No wa -" I started, but my concentration broke. The vines slipped away and went back to normal.

"And that, Katiebear, is exactly what I mean by 'the element of surprise'," he smirked as he got up. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

A wolf-whistle sounded behind us, followed by a series of clapping. "A jolly good show, all that was missing is some popcorn."

I turned around. "Oh, hey, Leo."

He nodded. "The one and only."

Suddenly, Annabeth ran up, and whispered in his ear frantically. His eyes glazed over with an expression of mischief.

"So sorry, Travis and Katiebear -"

Travis stepped forward protectively. "Hey! Only I can call her that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Since when?"

"Since forever, doi."

"Look, I would love to hear the rest of your lovebird-ish conversation, but my services are needed and desired somewhere else." He gave us an impish smile, and bowed slightly, in a joking manner. Annabeth tugged his arm impatiently, and he left behind her.

"Katiebear…?"

"No, we are not lovebirds."

"Aw, but you two fit so well together!" Drew Tanaka. Of course it has to be her at this time.

"Drew… not the time…" I groaned. "Why do you guys keep stalking us anyway? It used to be Percy and Annabeth…"

"Duh. They're together and there's no way they're gonna break up. Now we're working on you guys…" she trailed off. There was a mischievous gleam in her eye that could rival Travis's. Without warning, she snapped her fingers. "Oh, I've got it! You two are so in for it. Bye for now!" She skipped off, dark hair swishing, way too perky for her own good.

Next to me, Travis shook his head. "Most Aphrodite members are either too perky, depressed, or shallow."

I wouldn't admit it, but I agreed with him on this matter. "That was… freaky. No, scary. No, creepy. No - wait. What? Oh yeah, creepy."

He nodded immediately. "Agreed."

"Before she strikes, we'll attack. Got any tricks up your sleeve?"

"Yep. Tricks is my middle name, haven't you heard?"

"Travis…"

"Ok, so I was thinking that you could get me some dirt spewing venus flytraps?"

I smiled. I like how this one sounded. "Any time. Always got those."

He grinned slyly. "Alright, this is what we're going to do…" He began.

Jason's POV

What the Pluto? Something had hit the back of my head. A paper airplane. With words on it. Well, then. Thanks a lot, Parcae. I unfolded it out of curiosity. I wonder who sent it to me? The paranoid side of my brain warned that it could be a love letter. I shook my head, naw, it couldn't be. I read it slowly, my cheeks flushed. Wait...what? Something was coming our way? What could it be?

The letter was very vague, saying that a great evil was coming. Again, thanks a lot. So now what? What was I supposed to do with this? It's not like I could hold it off on my own. Maybe I should talk to the other members of the seven; they would know what to do.

But...I didn't want to put them in danger. If I did. someone could get hurt, and it would be my responsibility. However, if I didn't tell them, and tried to hold off the evil by myself, and failed, people would be hurt anyways. I decided, after contemplating for what seemed like hours, that I would tell the rest of the seven.

But, Reyna… my minds whispered. You have to warn her first. Get her to safety.

I shook my head. No, she's strong, she'll help us save Camp Half-Blood from the evil. Yeah, she'll fight by our side. Besides, she'd kill me if she figured out that all of the action happened without her.

True… the voice admitted. Now, you made your decision. Get your sorry butt out there.

I nodded firmly, and went to go warn the others and get them to fight alongside me. It never occurred to me how weird it was that I had just had an argument with myself.

"Guys?" I burst into their room.

They looked up in question.

"A great evil is coming. Will you help me fight it off?"

They stared. After a few tense seconds, Piper ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Why, oh why did I ever doubt you?" She murmured.

"U-Uh, uhm, what's going on?" I stuttered, confused.

"Jason, you passed. You're trustable, may the gods bless you."

Now I'm extremely confused. What test? How passed? Does no one care about the great evil that's headed this way? "What about the great evil? We've got to get ready. We have to fight it. We have to-"

Piper smiled lightly. "Sparky, don't you get it? There is no great evil. It was a fraud. We weren't sure if we could trust you or not, so we tested you. You would've failed if you went to Reyna first. But you didn't, so you passed. You passed, and regained our trust."

I know that I should've felt honored, but I didn't. On the contrary, I was hurt. I also felt betrayed. So they didn't trust me up until now? We had freaking defeated Gaea together, and they still didn't trust me?!

I lowered my head, not wanting them to see the hurt and betrayal in my eyes. I said, in the most emotionless voice I could muster, "So, you guys are saying that you didn't trust me? After all we went through together, you still didn't trust me?"

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew that Piper's eyes were clouded with sadness. "No, Jason, it's not like that. I-"

I shook my head. "Stop talking. I don't want to hear it. I can't believe this. Just, forget it. Forget that we ever knew each other. Forget that we ever met each other. This was too far." I knew that I was probably overreacting, but the words just sort of slid out on their own.

Piper was silent for a moment. When she spoke, she spoke softly in a tone I had never heard her use before. It was hurt, and vulnerable. "Jason, were you always this arrogant? I thought you were someone with perfect poise. You never would lash out at anyone like that, no matter how serious the situation. You would always think it out, step by step. Am I an exception? Is it because Reyna changed you? Did she change you into the cold-hearted shell of the warm, kind person you once were?"

A harsh laugh escaped my lips. "Tch, this was me all along. I was never kind and warm, so shatter your utopian vision of perfect me. Yeah, I know. I'm cruel, mean, and heartless. That's what a Roman demigod is trained to be. Only the best survive. The weak are shown no mercy."

I don't know why I'm saying all of these fake facts. The truth is, we take in the weak. Just not the helpless. We take in the weak, and help them grow stronger. I had started out weak, and after years of training, I had become a successful demigod quester. So why was I telling Piper all of these fake things? Was it to make her feel pain? What has gotten over me?

The contrast in Piper's voice surprises me. Gone was the sense of vulnerability. In its place was a voice that knew pain, but hid it behind a strong armor of steel and iron. "Jason, I think you should leave. I think you should leave Camp Half-Blood, and stay at Camp Jupiter, where you truly belong."

The world seemed to dim. I looked up, into Piper's eyes. It was just me and her, her and me. Us alone, in this dark, dark room. "I'm sorry, what?"

Piper's gaze seemed to pierce through me. "I said that you should leave."

I think I've turned insane. My brain no longer has control over my words. "Yeah and who's going to make me?"

"I wouldn't be strong enough," she admitted, "but I know someone who would be glad to help."

Suddenly, the room seemed to brighten, revealing one more person standing there.

"Nico?"

Piper rolled her eyes in irritation. "No, look at my other side."

I shifted my eyes and saw Clarisse. Dang it. "Clarisse?"

"That's right, punk. Once I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never set a traitorous hand on Piper and Camp Half-Blood!"

I blanched. Clarisse's eyes told me she was dead serious. Oh well, I could handle her. "Not afraid. You should be, though, 'cause I'm going to beat you to the pulp."

"Oh, really, Pikachu?"

"Yes. And… Pikachu?"

"Yes, Pikachu. You got a problem with that, Sparky?"

"Yes. All the more reason to burn you to the crisp, inside and out."

* * *

**Nike: First off, we would like to apologize to everyone for not updating for so long. Hope this longer chappie made up for it slightly! ^^ Okay, so, I was left to the task of writing most of this, because everyone else pretty much abandoned this fanfic. Aw.**

**Ks24/Guest**

**Hiiiiiiii! It's Kailee from dance!:) I really like the story so far(::)**

**Hi! It's Kailee from dance!I really like the story so far:D**

**Nike: Yo, Kai Lee! We made a Sticky Note fanfic in honor of your grand find of the hot pink walled sticky note! Yay!**

**acts29forchrist**

**Hey, I'm working on it. I don't have a bunch of people to write it with you know ;-)**

**Nike: Yeah, and even with all these people working together, we still don't update very quickly. Lol. Thanks for updating on yours, though! :D**

**Nike: Okay, so I guess since I'm the only one here for this, I need to do the traditional Aurum Writer exit...uh...I'll just take Aqua's role, I guess.**

***Jumps in a cookie cano* Goodbye! By the way, CANO was a Canadian progressive rock band in the 1970s and 1980s. So, I guess she means canoe. Cookies! (::) (::) (::)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We no own. Schist. :( Pun intended.**

**Aqua: There's a dam snack bar XD**

**Nike: Zoe got to go to the dam bathroom. Lol.**

**Aqua: Let's get on with the dam story, you pile of schist.**

**Nike: Thanks, I know I 'rock'.**

**Aqua: Bad pun. Now shut up.**

**Nike: All puns are supposed to be bad. Duh. :P**

* * *

Piper's POV

Jason...I can't believe him. I had thought our bond was unbreakable, until the day when he attacked me. Why did he do that? I never thought he was that type. Apparently, he is. Fine with me. We're over. I will enjoy watching Clarisse beat him up.

"Give him no mercy, Clarisse." I said, my arms crossed.

"Wasn't planning on it, Beauty Queen."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't turn into a Valdez."

"Better keep it nice if you want me to fight for you."

"I'm still here, you know." Jason said, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed." Nico said sarcastically.

Wait. What?! I truly didn't notice him there."Nico?! When have you gotten here?!"

Nico's glare send chills through my spine. "The whole time, Beauty Queen."

Wait...I think I have a slight recollection… "Oh yeah, I remember now." Sort of.

Nico smirked. "Oh, really? Your expression says something that completely contradicts your words."

"I'm sorry. Say that again? In English?"

"Me no speak English." Nico said curtly, refusing to speak anymore.

"Hormones are acting up…" Clarisse sighed and punched one hand into another. "Let's get this show on the road, Pikachu!"

Jason growled. "Let's."

"Do it at Thalia's tree, not inside the infirmary. Please." I said, pushing them outside. "That way, if you split her tree in half, we can frame Jason, and she'll punish him."

Every nodded in agreement, and clambered outside, excited for the action.

"Whoot, whoot! Don't fail us now, Clarisse!" Percy whooped.

"Why are you guys so excited about me dying again?" Jason grumbled as we herded him to the tree.

"Um… maybe because you're being a jerk, you were a jerk, you are a jerk, you nearly killed me, you betrayed all of us, you're an idiot, and so much more." I pretended to think for a while. "No, that can't be it."

Jason sighed. "Piper -"

"Shut up, Pikachu! No one wants to hear your voice more than necessary!" Clarisse roared, shaking herself out menacingly.

He paled considerably. "Okay, okay… what -"

"I said. Shut," Clarisse grinned, "the front door." She pointed behind us, where one of the cabins had their door open, listening to our conversation. The Hermes Cabin.

They had been unusually quiet this afternoon. There was no Katie rushing around, seeking revenge. No Stoll brothers playing pranks. What were they up to?

Drew swished by. "Hey, Pipes!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You're planning to do something. Who are the poor victims?"

Drew tappen me lightly on the nose. "Careful, hon. Narrowing your eyes can lead to wrinkles. And to answer your question, well, isn't it obvious?"

"Oh." Of course. Them. "Aaaaah."

"Yes, exactly. Them. They're both head over heels falling for each other, and they don't even realize it." She shook her head sadly.

I nodded. "True."

"Who are you talking about?" Percy asked, completely oblivious.

Drew and I stared at him. The clues were so obvious. How could he not put two and two together? Oh, yeah. He's a Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth sighed, and signaled towards us that she would answer. She whispered in his ear.

"Oooooh, so it's -"

Annabeth covered his mouth with her hands. "Shush, Seaweed Brain. They're right there!"

"What - uh - oh. Okay. Um. Awkward. PIE!" Percy spotted the pie on a table.

"Oh my gods, pie?!" Leo cried, looking around almost rabidly. He pounced over to the pie when he spotted it. "I call dibs!"

Percy pushed him away. "No fair, dude! I spotted it first!"

Leo stuck out his tongue. "Well, you did nothing. You just stood there!"

"But still!"

While they were arguing, I 'casually' walked over and took the pie.

"Too late!" I yelled, stuffing it into my face.

The boys' expressions were priceless.

Percy gaped at me. "You."

"Did." Leo continued.

"Not." Travis randomly popped up.

"Just." Connor added on.

"Eat." Percy said.

"That." Travis added.

"WITHOUT MY SAY!" Leo yelled before anyone else could say anything. "I called dibs, people! You gotta respect that!"

Leo tackled me to the ground, but I kept a hold on the section of uneaten pie. Quickly twisting away, I ran to the Aphrodite cabin, and sprayed as much perfume as I could on the door. Soon, the whole place started smelling like flowers. When the boys came, I enjoyed the pie while listening to them gag and run. Ah, the amusement with pie. The boys, being the overly dramatic people they were, put on quite the show.

"AGH! NO, NO, NO, PLEASE, NOT THIS PERFUME!" Percy screamed while running around in circles, fanning his face.

Leo fell to his knees, grappling his throat and rolling his eyes into his head. "This...is...too...much…" He fell to the ground, pretending to pass out.

"Wow, guys. Really? Even I don't pass out from this per -" Travis and Connor passed out before finishing their sentence. For real.

Through all of the commotion, Jason casually stuffed his hands into his pockets and strided away, quietly, as if hoping to attract little to no attention. Didn't work.

"JASON! GET. YOUR. BUTT. OVER. HERE." I screamed out the window while finishing my pie. "AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO GET ANY PIE."

"What?! But… but…" Jason stuttered, shocked. Everyone grinned evilly.

"Best. Punishment. Ever." Leo randomly said, and ran to get more pie. I followed, again grabbing the pie first.

"Piper. Give. It. Now." Leo growled.

"No, you don't want pie," I said, using my charmspeak.

"Oh yeah…" He walked away. I ran to my cabin and sprayed more perfume.

"WAIT. NO!" He ran back, but passed out again. I stopped spraying and stuck out my tongue. Extremely mature. I'm still not sure why I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Oh, well.

"NO, MY PIE!" Leo screamed after waking up.

"Too late. Again." I was evil. "Now, what should we do with Jason?…"

"Ooh! I know, I know! 1. No more pie for two weeks," Percy yelled.

"NO!" Jason screamed.

"2. Give him to the Romans, where he belongs, and let _them_ give him their punishments. And he has to clean the stables in Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and on the Argo II." Percy continued, oblivious to Jason's horrified expression.

Clarisse shook her head and gave Jason a great big whopping. "Jason, you get back over to Thalia's tree. Our brawl ain't over yet."

"But… but…" Jason stammered as he was physically steered over to Thalia's Pine.

"YEAH! GO, CLARISSE!" We screamed as we ate pie. Of course, I stole Leo's. So he just got more pie. Fine, be like that. And then I stole his pie again.

Leo gave me a death glare.

"What? I'm _hungry_!" I said innocently.

He smirked. "So the 'I must keep a slim figure' belief just flew out the window?"

"What 'I must keep a slim figure' belief? I'm sorry, I'm not Drew. Or any of my cabin members. OH! THERE'S MORE PIE…" I took a piece and returned my attention to the fighters.

Jason looked up. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. He cursed in latin and took out his sword.

"Now now, Jason. This is a hand to hand combat battle. No weapons allowed."

He cursed again and sheathed his sword. "That's no fair!"

"Who said I have to be fair, punk?" Clarisse growled.

"Um… no one…" Jason gulped.

"That's what I thought. Now, back to business…"

And we sat there, watching Jason getting beat up by Clarisse, eating pie, and enjoying the sunshine. Yep. Just another normal day.

* * *

**Aqua: Please note: **_**NOT**_ **the ending! We just thought it was a good spot to stop. We still have the eidolons to beat, you know…**

**Nike: We will never abandon this fanfic, seeing as though this is our first fanfic ever. We've also got Katie and Travis to cover. This'll probably be long, folks. Continue visiting this story to check for updates! **

**Aqua: WAIT! Don't forget the New Year's Festival! *HINTHINT***

**Nike: Yeah, yeah. Now it's review reply time!**

**Mrclarinet**

**I love**

**Nike: Short, sweet, and to the point, I see. ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Aqua: Ditto! XD Thanks! Cookie for you! (::) And now, BYE! *gets blasted into a cookie-cano* (And that is not a cookie canoe, it's a cookie-cano. Like a volcano.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters. Just the plot. :)**

* * *

Travis's POV

I was happy, sitting here, relaxing with pie… when Katie walked by.

"Um… uh… hi?" I stammered. Great. _Travis, you idiot_, I thought. Yup. Travis Stoll, the smooth talker and prankster of camp, reduced to stutters by just a glimpse of Katie. Real smooth.

And she noticed. "Well, well. Am I _really_ that awesome to reduce the 'Great and Powerful Travis Stoll' to stutters?" Mind-reader.

"N-No. S-So anyways, let's - uhm- get on with our plan against D-Drew." I managed weakly. Dang it, I stuttered.

"Hm. I doubt it. Now, what was the plan again? Oh yeah… this one will be awesome." She had an evil expression on her face. Yikes.

"Got your venus fly-traps ready?" I said, my voice cracking just a tinge. Yes! I was getting better at this! Thank the _gods_.

Katie smirked knowingly and nodded.

I grinned, my face sticky with pie. "Let's get this started."

"Wait a sec," Katie called. I turned back to her with a questioning look on my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You have pie all over your face," she replied.

"I know that. So?"

"Boys," she muttered.

I swatted her arm. "Hey!"

A flash went off. "Awwwww!" A voice squealed excitedly. No doubt an Aphrodite girl.

"Gods of Olympus," I groaned. "Really?"

Katie's voice turned evil. "Yep. Now, let's do this. Give the Aphrodite Cabin no mercy."

I smirked and rubbed my hands together mischieviously. "Wasn't planning on it."

Katie replied "Me neither. By the way, my order of exploding pies are here…" Dang, she _was_ evil. Remind me to never anger her. I smiled some more. "Careful there. Smile anymore and your face just might crack. And I wouldn't want that, 'cause my partner in crime's gotta look his best for when we...ah, carry out our plan."

I smirked. She knew me too well. "Ah, Katie-bear, we both know that my face is too beautiful to look ugly, even when cracked." Katie blushed slightly. Ha, got her. "See? You admit!"

"Shut up! We're here to revolt against the Aphrodite Cabin!" Katie said, lifting her chin defiantly. But...she didn't correct me. I smiled, keeping this little scrap of knowledge to myself.

"I see that look. You're hiding something from me."

"Oh, nothing of your concern. Let's get going." I said breezily, changing the topic.

Katie and I quickly set up the traps around the Aphrodite cabin.

Katie smirked at me, and motioned for me to sit beside her.

"Ready?" she asked, pulling a lever.

I grinned evilly, and gave a thumbs up. "Let's get goin'."

"Alright. Here goes nothing."

I carefully propped the window open, and turned towards Katie. "Do your thing."

She let go of the lever, and a catapult sprung forwards, loaded with pies. Lots of them.

The Aphrodite cabin screamed as the pies exploded.

Katie glanced at me. "You know, I feel bad doing this to Piper."

"Ah, don't worry. She's still watching Jason get pummeled by Clairesse. No regrets?"

She shook her head. "No regrets." She said, just as the Aphrodite Cabin's screams filled the air.

A large, sickening splat was heard, followed by a bam. "Ew! What is this gloop?!"

Katie and I burst out laughing, and ran into the bushes as the whole cabin burst out, covered with pie.

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up near Annabeth's cot. She was rubbing my head and reading a book. When she saw me wake up, Annabeth closed her book.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"Wait. How'd I get here? Wasn't I just watching Jason get beaten up? "

"Yeah, but you ate too much pie, and your blood pressure rose. You passed out from all the sugar."

"What?"

"In other words, you got too hyper for your body to handle. Therefore, you missed the action between Jason and Clarisse."

"WHAT?! So, who won then? Clarisse, right? Can I visit Jason's grave? Dang it, I missed all of the good parts."

Annabeth laughed. "Just kidding. It's still ongoing. They called it a day when the moon rose. They're going to continue still. Keep sleeping if to want to miss out again."

I shot up immediately, accidentally hitting my head on the bed post. "Owie…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked, sounding worried, even though it was obvious that she was trying not to laugh.

I nodded. "Yeah. Hard head." I gave my head a few taps and winced when I hit it too hard.

Annabeth giggled, and I glared at her.

"Sorry. Here, help me up." She crawled out of bed.

I draped her arm over my shoulder, and helped her out of the infirmary.

"I'm guessing that you want me to help you because you're just too lazy to get up?" I asked.

"It took you that long…" she sighed.

I pouted, making my best seal-puppy-eyes-face. She rolled her eyes and looked away from me.

"Hey!" I pouted again.

"I can't look. If I do, I lose." She said, still averting her eyes away from me.

I turned her head around. "You lose."

"Cheater."

"Never said I couldn't cheat. Wait… if you don't say I can't do something, does it count as cheating?" Oh, gods. This minor thing was already giving me a BRAIN OVERLOAD.

Annabeth rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. Let's go eat dinner."

"Can I have -"

"No, Percy. No more pie for you."

"WHAT?! NOOOOO!"

* * *

Reyna's POV

I hadn't seen anyone in days. After getting that strange paper airplane, I had locked myself in the guest cabin at Camp Half-Blood, contemplating on whether or not I should tell others or not.

Someone knocked at the door. I opened it a little bit. Jason was staring back at me, bloody and bruised.

I gasped, and dragged Jason inside the room. "Oh my gods, what happened to you?"

He shrugged, and sat on the bed. "Clarisse and I fought."

Opening the first-aid kit, I wiped the blood off of Jason's face with a wet tissue and bandaged his cuts.

"Thank you." Jason mumbled. "Now, why did you lock yourself in here?"

I avoided his icy-blue stare. _I can tell him. _

"Well, I got this weird letter that said a great force would come here to protect us. That we should trust it wholeheartedly."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I got a letter saying that there would be a great force coming to destroy us, and that we should use our heart and soul to fight against it to exterminate it and protect our camps."

I tilted my head. "Do you see the connection here? Someone sent us the letters - for what purpose, I don't know - and-"

Jason nodded. "Yes, I know. It was Piper and the rest of the seven. They told me the true purpose behind the letters. It was a test of trust."

"Why would they do that? Don't they trust you?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought as well. But, I guess not. I don't know, something about them not trusting me sort of made something inside of me snap. I lashed out at them, and they got angry in return. So we fought-"

"You. Did. _What?!_" I asked, my voice sounding dangerously calm.

"We fought. So, anyways-"

"Jason, that's not how you get someone to trust you. You need to act calm in all situations. The way you acted was very Roman-like."

Jason groaned. "But I'm already on their bad side…"

I screamed so loudly that I could've sworn the the whole camp heard me. "WHAT ON OLYMPUS HAPPENED TO YOU, JASON? YOU'RE USUALLY NOT THIS RECKLESS!"

Jason cringed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Out. NOW. I need to think."

"Yes, Reyna." He shuffled over to the door.

"Wait, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Did you explain the eidolon business?"

Jason hesitated before saying, "No. I forgot."

I sighed and shook my head. "You are dismissed."

Jason grabbed the handle, opened the door, and walked out, without a second glance back. The sound of the closing door echoed in my ears, so I put my head in my hands, thinking the whole situation through. _What happened to the Jason I once knew?_

* * *

**Silver: CHAPPIE FINISHED!**

**Nike: Yay! Another chappie! Sorry for it being so short, but meh, we tried. We shall now proceed to respond to reviews.**

**Potatoemonkey**

**Hi! I still think the story has to do something with potatoes or monkeys :)**

**Nike: You really think so? Maybe we'll do something with that, and maybe we won't. Depends. We really want to, though! :D**

**Silver: Eh. I guess we can make it into one of Leo's crazy ideas…**

**…**

**Nike: Or Percy's… **

**Silver: Before we go on, please rate and review!**

**Nike: Yeah! Tell us if you think we've improved our writing skills during the duration of this fanfic!**

**Aqua: Meh. We probably didn't, but whatever. Anyway, bye! *millions of cookies fall as I disappear***


End file.
